Opération suicide
by Kaishi-sensei
Summary: Izaya a déjà poussé des dizaines de filles au suicide, leurs regards quand elles comprennent qu'elles se sont fait avoir, sont hilarants pour lui. Sa prochaine victime ? Ce très cher Shizu-chan ! Pour cela il prend l'identité de Nakura Ozaba, afin de pouvoir l'approcher. Mais où tout ça va-t-il le mener ? Attention: Shizaya et lemon !
1. Une idée géniale

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **Certains me connaisse peut-être, ou d'autre non mais quoiqu'il en soit je vous salue et espère sincèrement que mes histoires vous plairont. Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour mes (très) potentiels retards dans mes publications et espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur (ou au moins pas trop longtemps). Et oui, mon résumé est totalement pourri mais je n'ai pas su faire mieux, désolée.**_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _ **: Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartienne pas (un fait des plus regrettables). Par contre, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nom du mangaka. Quelqu'un peut-il m'éclairer ?**_

 _ **Avertissement**_ _ **: Cette histoire est basé sur une relation homosexuelle entre hommes -appelé également yaoi pour les connaisseurs- je prierai donc toute personne ayant une quelque aversion pour ce genre d'histoire d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Ames sensibles ou/et innocentes aussi, breeeef vous connaissez le principe.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**_

* * *

C'était une magnifique journée qui commençait dans le beau quartier de Shinjuku. L'air était frais (fait devenu rare dans les métropoles de nos jours), le soleil brillait de tout ses feux et éclairait l'avenir d'une lueur radieuse. Ou du moins pour l'instant.

Mais bon bref, c'était typiquement le genre de météo qui donnait envie de sortir de chez soi et d'embrasser le futur en tout sérénité en faisant une petite balade dans un parc tranquille ou en allant boire un petit verre au café du coin.

Mais pourtant, alors que beaucoup s'adonnait joyeusement et avec plaisir aux honnêtes activités citées précédemment, d'autres se livraient à des passetemps beaucoup moins nobles. Comme par exemple un certain informateur machiavélique (surnommé affectueusement « la puce » par un sympathique blond Ikebukurien). Ce dernier (l'informateur, pas le sympathique blond) était penché sur son ordinateur avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon au reste de la planète collé sur les lèvres. Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, il était en train de _chatter_ avec une jeune femme du doux surnom de Shi (ce qui signifiait « mort » en japonais).

Non, l'informateur ne s'était pas découvert une passion subite pour l'occultisme et autres délires de ce genre (quoique qu'il aurait tout à fait pu), mais était en train de s'adonner à son occupation favorite (après bien sûr, aller embêter le sympathique blond rebaptisé « Shizu-chan » pour ses soins) c'est-à-dire pousser une pauvre jeune fille actuellement dans une situation critique au suicide.

Ladite future victime était en effet ensevelie sous les problèmes. Tout d'abord son père, cet homme qu'elle avait toujours respecté, qui en fait trompait sa mère avec une autre femme dans le dos de sa conjointe, et ce depuis pas mal de temps. Mais elle avait découvert récemment que sa mère était en fait parfaitement au courant de ses relations secrètes et qu'elle-même en avait avec d'autres hommes. Et bien sûr, entre toutes ses tromperies, ses parents ne souciaient plus vraiment d'elle. Dans une conversation précédente, Shi avait confié à Izaya qu'elle avait complètement changé de look pour finir par ressembler à une vraie délinquante, que ses notes avaient atteint le point mort et qu'elle avait même commencé à fumer et à boire. Tout cela pour simplement attirer leur attention. Ce qui n'avait toujours pas fonctionner.

Izaya trouvait cela fascinant, ce besoin qu'avaient les humains de s'attirer la sympathie de leurs proches par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Et aussi la capacité qu'avaient certains autres humains à ignorer les choses ou les événements qui les embarrassaient et/ou les ennuyaient. Car il était quand même évident que cette fille ne cessait d'envoyer des S.O.S de plus en plus désespéré à ses parents. Et que, malgré les centaines de lettres d'avertissement que ses professeurs n'avaient certainement pas manqué d'envoyer (d'autant que d'après les recherches qu'il avait faites sur cette fille, avant cela c'était une très bonne élève), aucun des deux n'avaient réagi.

L'informateur devait bien admettre qu'il était impressionné par les anciens résultats de sa correspondante de chat. Le changement était radical, on voyait très bien à partir de quand, la jeune fille avait commencé à essayer d'attirer l'attention de ses géniteurs. Elle aurait été pourtant promise à un bel avenir si les deux idiots que lui servaient de tuteurs légaux n'avaient sombré dans cette spirale infernale d'adultères.

Le petit bruit signalant qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message le tira de ses pensées :

 _ **Shi :**_ _Ça devient ridicule. J'ai l'impression d'être devenue invisible. Ce soir, je me suis carrément servi un verre de vodka au dîner et aucun d'eux ne s'en ai rendu compte. Ils étaient tout les deux sur leurs téléphones._

Et bien, elle ne manquait pas de cran la petite Shi ou plutôt Kimiko Yumasaki de son vrai nom. L'informateur de Shinjuku l'avait facilement découvert en faisant quelques recherches sur elle. Et elle n'avait pas tort, un tel niveau de déni devenait ridicule. L'adultère rendait vraiment irresponsable. Izaya en était mort de rire.

 _ **Shi**_ _: Comment peuvent-ils m'ignorer ainsi ?_ Poursuivit-elle. _Suis-je donc moins importante pour eux que leurs amants respectifs ? Pourquoi restent-ils ensemble, si c'est pour se_ tromper _mutuellement à longueur de journée ?_

Malgré le ton colérique et outré du message, Izaya n'était pas dupe pour autant. Cette fille était désespérée, au bord du gouffre et il suffisait d'une pichenette de sa part pour qu'elle y tombe. Et il savait parfaitement comment si prendre. Car lui savait pourquoi les deux personnes restaient ensemble. Tout simplement parce que divorcer pour être libres d'aller coucher à droite à gauche avec divers(es) amant(e)s étaient beaucoup trop déshonorant pour ces deux personnes venant de famille riches et aisées. Bref, c'était pour sauver les apparences. C'était probablement aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas réagi en envoyant leur fille en pensionnat ou dans un tout autre centre de rééducation pour les enfants à problèmes, quelle honte ça aurait été de devoir admettre qu'ils avaient été de mauvais parents qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement trompés et avaient abandonnés leur enfant. Ils préféraient donc faire comme si tout allait bien et pour mieux.

Il décida de mettre à profit sa « vie » (à savoir, l'énorme bobard existentiel qu'il avait servi à cette petite naïve pour pouvoir l'approcher et la déstabiliser psychologiquement par mail interposé) pour définitivement la convaincre que la vie n'avait aucun sens et que poursuivre la sienne en avait encore moins. Il se pencha vers son clavier et commença à écrire.

 _ **Nakura**_ _: Oui, je comprends. Moi, c'est un peu différent. Je sortais avec une fille et maintenant elle est avec mon père. Ma mère m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien de faire un scandale et qu'il valait mieux se taire pour sauver les apparences. Nos situations sont similaires._

 _ **Shi** : Sauver les apparences ?_

Ça y est, l'innocent petit poisson venait de mordre à l'hameçon. Il sourit d'un air de dégénéré sadique et poursuivi :

 _ **Nakura**_ _: Oui. Je compris à ce moment-là, que j'étais moins important pour elle que la réputation de la famille. Cette liaison entre cette fille et mon père est secrète après tout. Ils ont quand même trente ans de différence._

 _ **Shi**_ _: Quelle horreur, c'est dégoutant !_

 _ **Nakura**_ _: Le monde est cruel et la société tout autant. C'est pour cela que je veux le quitter._

Aaah quel mélodrame fantastique ! Du Shakespeare en chat. Izaya s'amusait comme un petit fou. Menés ces filles en bateau étaient décidément devenu une spécialité (particulièrement malsaine) et un hobby fort distrayant (et tout aussi malsain).

 _ **Shi**_ _: Je comprends et je …_

Izaya se pencha un peu plus vers son écran et attendit tranquillement, quoique ce ne fut qu'une apparence car intérieurement, il jubilait. Ce moment était crucial dans l'engrenage complexe de son plan macabre qu'il avait mis tant de fois en application. Il attendit la suite de ses trois petits points avec une impatience malsaine.

 _ **Shi** : Je crois que moi aussi je voudrais quitter ce monde._

Et bien voilààà, ce n'était pas si difficile à dire, si ? Izaya se saisit d'une tasse de thé tiède à ses côtés et en bu tranquillement une gorgée en souriant gaiement. Il n'avait absolument pas le profil du gars brisé par la vie et souhaitant mettre fin à ses jours qu'il décrivait à sa correspondante. Si cette chère Kimiko le voyait, quelle tête pourrait-elle bien faire ? Il ricana à cette idée. De toute façon, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Le visage que faisaient ses victimes quand elle comprenait qu'elles s'étaient fait avoir en beauté était jouissif.

Il décida de faire durer son plaisir et écrivit :

 _ **Nakura**_ _: Vous êtes sûre ?_

Bien sûr, il ne disait (enfin, écrivait) pas cela pour la convaincre d'abandonner son projet, mais le fait de la voir insister pour se jeter tête baissée dans son piège suicidaire était quelque chose dont il ne se laisserait probablement jamais (pour le plus grand malheur de l'humanité). Izaya aimait manipuler les humains mais surtout leur faire croire qu'ils choisissaient de leur plein gré le cours de leur destin. Alors qu'en réalité seul lui, entité suprême vaillant sur eux, tirait les ficelles de leurs choix et destinées. La crédulité de cette espèce était à mourir de rire (enfin, selon son esprit et sa logique hautement dérangés et donc pas vraiment très fiables).

D'ailleurs, cette chère Kimiko venait de répondre avec une petite minute de réflexion :

 _ **Shi**_ _: Certaine. Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, d'ailleurs. Mais sans jamais oser passer à l'acte par peur ou simple faiblesse. Je me raccrochais à l'idée que peut-être si je restais, les choses finiraient par changer. Si je meurs, je perdrais la chance de revoir un jour mes parents comme avant. Quand ils me soutenaient et m'encourageaient. Mais l'épisode de ce soir m'a convaincu qu'attendre ne sert à rien._

 _L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit_ , pensa Izaya amusé. _« Avoir la chance de voir les choses changer », c'est vrai que c'est une bonne motivation pour rester en vie._

 _ **Nakura**_ _: C'est vrai que mourir ferme les possibilités d'avenir. Mais à quoi bon vivre, si on a aucun avenir ? Ou personne pour s'en soucier ?_

 _ **Shi**_ _: C'est exactement ce que je pensais._

Evidemment que c'était à ça qu'elle pensait ! Les humains étaient si prévisibles.

 _ **Nakura**_ _: Shi…comment vous dire, c'est un peu délicat comme question…_

Il laissa volontairement une pause après ce message, histoire d'attiser la curiosité de sa victime. Elle ne devait pas être très patiente car moins d'une minute après l'envoi elle répondit :

 _ **Shi**_ _: Oui ?_

Izaya sourit devant ce message, il prolongea le suspens un petit moment. Kimiko poursuivit :

 _ **Shi**_ _: Vous savez, vous pouvez tout me dire, je crois que j'ai tout entendu._

 _ **Nakura**_ _: Mourrons ensemble, Shi._

Un long moment de non-conversation suivi son message. Izaya devait bien avouer que c'était le seul moment de son plan où il gardait une certaine marge d'incertitude. La jeune femme pouvait très bien refuser de mourir avec un parfait inconnu. Mais la réponse le rassénéra bien vite.

 _ **Shi**_ _: D'accord._

 _Shi a quitté la conversation_

Izaya sourit d'un air satisfait qui aurait été qualifié d'horripilant par le sympathique blond Ikebukurien cité au début s'il l'avait vu. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et sourit à son plafond en relevant la tête. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus cas donner rendez-vous à sa chère petite Kimiko sur le toit d'un immeuble (haut de préférence et isolé si possible) pour ce petit suicide en couple. Il connaissait justement l'endroit parfait pour cela pour y avoir emmener plusieurs filles. Et jusqu'à maintenant, elles avaient toutes sauté, sauf une. Une certaine Majenda (Ryo de son vrai nom) si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Mais elle ne comptait pas, puisque que c'était la motarde sans tête (appelée plus communément Celty Sturluson) qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.

Mais cette fois-ci, la Dullahan ne serait pas là pour rattraper la jeune fille, et Izaya se réjouissait d'avance du spectacle.

Il s'étira longuement (ben oui, pousser des gens au suicide était une activité éreintante) et décida de sortir faire un tour dans un quartier bien précis, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Vous l'aurez compris, Izaya Orihara partait pour la énième fois, pourrir la journée du célèbre Shizuo Heiwajima, le sympathique blond précédemment cité et l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro.

* * *

De son côté Shizuo, loin de se douter de la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tranquillité, profitait de sa dernière journée de travail avant son jour de repos de demain. Qu'il pensait d'ailleurs passer enfermer chez lui pour éviter de tomber sur une certaine puce plus qu'agaçante qui ne manquerait pas de pourrir l'un des rares jours de vacances qui lui étaient accordés par son patron. Il voulait se détendre pendant au moins 24heures avant de devoir retourner dehors et casser tout et n'importe quoi sous le coup d'une colère passagère. Ajoutons que c'était souvent à cause de cette vermine d'informateur qu'il se mettait en colère. Et cela juste pour s'amuser ou se distraire. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, il se demandait ce qui était le plus énervant; la vermine ou le fait que ladite vermine se serve de lui comme distraction? C'était on ne peut plus vexant quand on y pensait.

Mais c'était bien connu. Heiwajima Shizuo n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement intellectuel qui prenait le temps de méditer sur le sens de la vie, sa place dans le monde ou autres sujets passionnants et spirituellement important pour certaines personnes de l'espèce humaine. Non, lui était un homme au fonctionnement mental simple qui tapait sur ce qui l'énervait et qui généralement cessait de l'énerver une fois qu'il s'était fait taper dessus. C'était un principe simple, facilement compréhensible et surtout parfaitement logique. Il s'appliquait à tout les membres de l'espèce humaine sauf une… cette infernale puce. Mais il était vrai que si Shizuo voulait appliquer ce principe à la puce également, il faudrait d'abord qu'il le frappe et ça (à son plus grand regret), ça ne s'était encore jamais produit. Mais l'espoir faisait vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais bon, pour le moment tout allait pour le mieux. Izaya n'était pas là, les clients d'aujourd'hui c'était montrés relativement coopératifs et il n'avait eu à déraciner qu'un seul poteau de signalisation. Comble du génial, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de s'en servir contre qui que ce soit. C'était juste pour bien prouver au sceptique client du moment qu'il était bien Shizuo Heiwajima, le seul et unique, et qu'il ferait mieux de payer vite s'il ne voulait pas que son nez fasse une rencontre pour le moins… _heurtante_ avec le pauvre poteau déraciné qu'il brandissait au-dessus de sa tête blonde.

Bref, la journée venait de se terminer (elle avait d'ailleurs été splendide) et Shizuo s'apprêtait à prendre congé de Tom quand il sentit une sensation désagréable. Un mauvais pressentiment. Et il savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Izaya (cette insupportable vermisseaux parasitant sa vie depuis le lycée) était en ce moment même à Ikebukuro. Rien que l'idée suffisait à le mettre hors de lui, et en voyant Tom jeter un regard affligé à quelque chose qui se trouvait juste derrière l'ancien barman, il comprit immédiatement.

Il se retourna lentement comme pour laisser une chance à la vermine de disparaître avant qu'il n'ait effectué son demi-tour. Pas pour lui donner une longueur d'avance, non, non, non et non. Mais plutôt pour essayer, dans une tentative désespérée, de sauver sa fin de journée qui s'était pourtant si bien déroulée jusqu'à maintenant, sans énervement majeur entrainant la destruction de divers objets métalliques (genre bancs, panneaux de signalisation, distributeurs, etc…) des environs.

Cette tentative échoua.

Car quand il se retourna totalement, il croisa le regard moqueur et le sourire caractéristiques de la vermine qu'était Izaya Orihara. Rien que cette vision, horripilante à ses yeux, fit grimper en flèche son pic d'adrénaline si particulier qui lui conférait son incroyable force. L'atmosphère ambiante sembla chuter de quelques degrés, et les gens commencèrent à reculer, mu par un réflexe de survie forgé par l'habitude et l'expérience de plusieurs années de haine mutuelle entre les deux monstres d'Ikebukuro.

Mais pour le moment, aucun des deux ne bougeait, rendant l'ambiance encore plus oppressante. Derrière eux, Tom poussa un gros soupir en songeant qu'au moins après cela, Shizuo serait plus détendu et pourrait profiter au maximum de son jour de congé du lendemain. Et puis, il avait également pu constater (parce qu'il était quand même aux premières loges pour assister à ce genre d'événement) que l'informateur ne revenait jamais embêter le blond deux jours de suite. Donc demain serait un jour de détente parfait pour son garde du corps, et il en était heureux pour lui. C'était si rare que le blond est la paix.

Un grincement strident le fit redescendre sur Terre. Il provenait d'un panneau stop (qui devait se trouver là depuis un bout de temps vu les nombreuses tâches de rouille qui le recouvrait) qui venait d'être sauvagement arraché du béton du trottoir par l'ex-barman. L'honorable membre du mobilier urbain qui avait si fidèlement rempli son rôle pendant de si nombreuses années fut lancé en direction de l'informateur, un peu à la façon d'un lancé de javelot olympique, et atterrit pile poil à l'endroit précédemment occupé par Izaya. Celui-ci se trouvait maintenant à un mètre du point d'impact de la pauvre victime métallique qui s'était planté quasiment à la verticale dans le béton du trottoir. Il souriait encore de cette manière si agaçante pour l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro et le regardait de cet air supérieur qui lui était propre. Shizuo détestait ça à un point innommable.

\- IIIIZA-YAAAA-KUUUUN ! hurla-t-il soudainement.

Ce fut si inattendu que beaucoup des personnes présentes sursautèrent et se tirent la poitrine à la manière de quelqu'un faisant un infarctus en jetant des regards effrayés au blond, qui pour sa part venait de se saisir d'un pauvre banc, qui s'il avait pu, aurait certainement pris ses pieds à… ce qui lui servait de cou. Il fut déraciné avec autant de sauvagerie que son aîné et brandis tel une massue par l'espèce de viking blond qui fonçait sur son congénère avec la grâce d'un hippopotame funambule.

Izaya, pour sa part, était ravi. Il avait réussi à faire une nouvelle victime de suicide et visiblement, il allait voir Shizu-chan au meilleur moment, c'est-à-dire quand il était en train de passer une bonne journée. Et au grands cris qu'il poussait et aux divers grincements, métallique ou pas, qu'il entendait, il lui en voulait légèrement. C'était parfait !

L'euphorie provoquée par l'adrénaline de cette course-poursuite ainsi que son étrangeté mentale naturelle le fit éclater d'un grand rire un peu fou et hystérique sur les bords qui ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur de son poursuivant qui à présent brandissait ce qui avait autrefois dû être une barrière de sécurité (le banc étant un bois, il s'était très rapidement brisé et était maintenant bon pour la cheminée).

Cette petite partie de chat perché dura quelques minutes mais qui furent largement suffisantes pour que deux panneaux attention, cinq poubelles, trois bancs et un distributeur aillent rejoindre la très longue liste des victimes matériels de Shizuo Heiwajima. Si on prenait une minute de sa vie pour y penser, on pourrait constater que le montant de tout les dégâts matériels causés par ces deux-là, atteindrait certainement la dette publique d'un petit pays. Mais comme il faudrait probablement contacter l'armée pour seulement leur _demander_ de rembourser tout ça (c'était assez ironique, sachant que Shizuo était un collecteur de dettes), et que ça coûterait _encore plus_ cher, tout le monde laissait passer et priait pour qu'il n'ait pas de mort. Ou au moins pas trop de blessés parmi les innombrables « dommages collatéraux » que l'on pourrait citer.

Mais enfin bref, nous nous éloignons du sujet de base. Revenons-en à nos distributeurs. Après que l'une des ses sympathiques machines distributrices ait été arrachée de terre et balancé sur l'informateur, celui-ci décida qu'il avait assez joué et qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses si on ne voulait pas s'en lasser. Inutile de préciser que la survie d'autrui ou du mobilier de la ville n'entrait pas dans sa réflexion. Il lança donc à la cantonade :

\- Au revoir, Shizu-chan ! A la prochaine.

Avant de disparaître dans une ruelle sombre. Shizuo s'y engagea avec sa nouvelle arme de fortune (ce malheur était tombé sur une bouche d'égout), mais ne trouva personne. Izaya s'était comme volatilisé, comme à chaque fois que ce genre de poursuite s'engageait entre eux deux. Il poussa un ultime cri de rage et pour se calmer, balança la bouche d'égout à la manière d'un frisbee. Cette dernière s'encastra dans le mur qui se fissura sur plusieurs centimètres. Shizuo se détourna et sans un regard pour ses deux victimes, quitta la ruelle et rentra chez en ruminant furieusement.

Une fois la porte de son appartement passée, il était toujours en rogne. Et pour ne pas casser quelque chose dans son appart' il bu verre de lait sur verre de lait pour se calmer les nerfs. Cette technique fonctionna admirablement bien et Shizuo décida d'allumer la télé pour achever de se relaxer totalement et bannir définitivement cette puce infernale de son esprit. Du moins jusqu'à sa prochaine apparition.

De son côté, Izaya l'infernale puce précédemment citée, était lui aussi rentré chez lui. Namie n'était pas là aujourd'hui (dans son immense bonté, il lui avait accordé un jour de congé). Il était donc libre de travailler librement sur sa nouvelle victime, j'ai nommé Kimiko Yumasaki.

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur patiente, Izaya ouvrit son ordinateur avec pour but de lui proposer de faire le grand saut dès ce soir. Mais quand l'appareil s'alluma, il constata qu'une icône clignotait au bas l'écran. Un nouveau message de Shi.

Intrigué, il cliqua dessus et le parcouru des yeux rapidement. Il disait ceci :

 _ **Shi**_ _: J'en ai assez ! Mon père vient de ramener l'une de ses conquêtes à la maison et quand je suis arrivé il l'embrassait avec une main sous son pull. Et cette femme doit avoir dix ans de moins que lui ! Il me répugne, je n'en peux plus. Mourrons ce soir Nakura s'il-vous-plait._

Izaya sourit en songeant que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Il sourit ironiquement en pensant que c'était son propre père qui avait précipité le suicide de sa fille. Pendant un bref instant, Izaya songea qu'il ne devait vraiment plus se soucier de sa famille pour oser faire une chose pareille.

 _Merci M. Yumasaki, vous m'avez mâché le travail. C'est parfait. Si tout les pères de famille était comme vous, mon taux de réussite et de rapidité augmenterait de 120%. Mais ça serait franchement moins drôle,_ pensa Izaya _._

 _ **Nakura**_ _: Je vous comprends parfaitement. Dans ce cas je vous propose de me rejoindre sur le toit de l'ancien bâtiment en ruine pas très loin du Sushi Russe._

 _ **Shi**_ _: Très bien._

 _Et voilà_ , pensa Izaya avec un rictus satisfait. Le piège était complet et venait de se refermer sur la malheureuse proie égarée. Elle ne s'en était juste pas rendue compte, pour son plus grand malheur et son plus pur bonheur personnel. Cette journée allait être parfaitement clôturé.

Il fit tourner plusieurs fois son fauteuil à roulettes en renversant la tête en arrière. Et puis soudainement, il s'exclama :

\- J'adore, j'adore les humains ! Je les aime tellement !

Il continua de tourner ainsi en riant comme un possédé en clamant qu'il aimait l'humanité à la folie, bref son délire habituel. Puis cinq minutes plus tard, il prit son manteau et sorti dans le froid du soir qui s'était installée pendant qu'il riait comme un fou.

Il se rendit donc au lieu de rendez-vous et voyant que sa correspondante n'était pas là, il se cacha dans l'ombre et attendit patiemment qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez. Il ne patienta pas trop longtemps d'ailleurs. Une jeune fille aux cheveux teints en rouge vif et portant des lentilles de couleurs (il était impossible que le jaune doré presque fluorescent de ses prunelles soit naturel) poussa timidement la porte du toit. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir noir avec une veste de même matière sur un t-shirt gris. Elle abordait également de multiples piercings, anneaux, et chaînes argentés. Elle n'exagérait pas qu'en elle prétendait ressembler à une délinquante. Elle s'approcha du bord et jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas en se penchant dangereusement en avant. Izaya eut pendant un instant l'idée de la pousser, mais renonça rapidement. Aucun intérêt vraiment. Et puis, lui il poussait les gens à tuer ou à se tuer, il ne tuait pas lui-même ou alors rarement.

Il sortit de l'ombre et attendit que la jeune femme remarque sa présence. Ce qu'elle fit assez rapidement.

\- Nakura ? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

\- En effet c'est moi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui sourit alors en retour et s'approcha avec un air heureux quoique qu'un peu naïf aux yeux de l'informateur. Elle souriait toujours mais ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle aperçu les traits de l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Vous ai-je déjà rencontré avant ? Votre visage m'est familier.

\- C'est possible que vous m'ayez croisé en effet, dit l'informateur en jubilant intérieurement de sa révélation future. Je suis Izaya Orihara.

Il vit le visage de la fille se décomposer lentement en comprenant qui était en face d'elle. Et puis, il vit son regard changer quand elle comprit également qu'il l'avait mené en bateau et ce depuis le début. C'était si drôle de voir son regard devenir de plus en plus désespéré. Elle qui avait cru qu'il existait quelqu'un qui partageait sa souffrance et son envie de mort. Et puis elle réalisait que cette personne à laquelle elle s'était probablement attaché beaucoup plus que nécessaire n'existait pas.

Izaya lui sourit d'un air narquois et lui dit :

\- Bon, puisque vous me connaissez déjà venons-en au fait. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, Shi ? interrogea-t-il à haute voix en avançant vers le bord du toit et en se perchant sur le rebord de sécurité. Allez-vous sauter seule et vous libérez de tous vos problèmes ? Ou bien allez-vous renoncez et retourner chez vous pour voir si votre mère à également ramener un invité ? continua-t-il en se penchant vers elle avec une expression de curiosité enfantine. Votre décision m'intéresse beaucoup.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer avec des grands yeux désespérés qu'Izaya trouva magnifiques.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? finit-elle par demander en le fixant.

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit Izaya qui même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître était assez curieux de connaître ladite question.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte ? Je ne crois pas être la première victime de vos manigances. Vous êtes assez connu pour pratiquer ce genre d'activités, vous savez.

Izaya la regarda pendant un petit moment. La question lui avait déjà été posé plusieurs fois et chaque fois la réponse était la même. Cette fille ne ferait pas exception. Toujours perché sur le rebord qui entourait tout le toit et qui était cessé éviter les mauvaises chutes, l'informateur répondit :

\- Et bien si vous voulez tous savoir c'est parce j'aime les humains.

La fille afficha un tel air d'incompréhension qu'Izaya manqua d'éclater de rire. Et bien qu'il n'en fit rien, un grand sourire s'installa sur ses traits. Shi eut l'air de s'être reprise car elle contrattaqua avec force :

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Aimer les humains ? Si vous les aimez pourquoi les poussez-vous à se suicider ?

\- Eh bien, répondit l'informateur, assez amusé par la colère qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de la fille. Je pars du principe qu'il y a plusieurs amours différents, vous ne croyez ? Un enfant n'aime pas ses parents de la même manière que ses amis ou bien les parents n'aiment pas leur enfant de la même manière qu'ils s'aiment entre eux. Il existe plein d'amours différents et moi s'est pareil. J'aime les humains d'une manière différente. Je veux les voir dans toutes les situations possibles, voir leurs réactions face à leurs problèmes, je veux tout voir d'eux et je les aime beaucoup.

Il avait débité sa tirade toujours en abordant son sourire d'enfant que l'on pourrait qualifié de quasi innocent. Il rajouta pour faire bonne mesure :

\- Petit plus, j'aime l'humanité, l'unité entière. Je n'ai pas de penchant particulier pour toi.

La jeune femme ne disait plus rien, ses mèches de cheveux rouges cachaient ses yeux jaunes. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était rauque et haineuse :

\- Vous êtes un vrai salaud.

\- Je sais.

Ils restèrent là un moment sans rien dire. Et puis Izaya décida qu'il en avait assez vu et sauta du rebord en disant :

\- Je vous laisse. La décision qui suit vous appartient.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. J'ai bien compris que quoique je fasse, vous l'aurez prévu.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup plus intelligente que vos collègues, répondit-il en souriant et s'éloignant, la laissant seule sur ce toit désert.

Une fois parti, Kimiko resta un moment sans bouger, sans rien faire. Elle envisagea la possibilité de rester là toute sa vie, ça c'est sûr que ça n'entrerait pas dans les minutieux calculs du salopard qui l'avait piégé. Mais, elle abandonna cette idée rapidement. Elle repensa à ses parents, à leur manque de réaction. Si elle disparaissait, est-ce qu'ils se déciderait à se bouger un peu ? Est-ce qu'ils la regretteraient ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils s'inquièteraient encore de « la réputation de la famille » ?

Kimiko songea au fait qu'ils pourraient parfaitement avancer une fausse raison de suicide de sa part simplement pour garder la face devant le reste de la planète. Elle ne voulait pas ça ! Si elle mourrait elle voudrais au moins que l'on puisse savoir pourquoi. Que le reste du monde qui l'ignorait jusque-là apprenne son existence et ce qu'elle avait enduré au point du se jeter du haut d'un toit.

Elle sortit de son sac une feuille de papier et un stylo et elle commença à écrire. Elle écrivit tout sur papier pour que ses parents apprennent à faire face à leurs responsabilités. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle fuyait les siennes en sautant du haut de ce toit, mais elle s'en fichait royalement, car elle en avait marre et voudrait que ça s'arrête maintenant.

Elle s'approcha du bord du toit, pas du côté ruelle, non. Du côté rue. Elle veut qu'on la retrouve, pas qu'on la laisse pourrir dans la petite rue sombre en cul-de-sac que l'on voit sur l'un des côtés du toit.

Comme Izaya tout à l'heure, elle grimpa sur le rebord, serra la lettre contre elle et sauta. Sans un cri.

* * *

Du haut du toit d'un immeuble voisin, Izaya sourit en contemplant l'endroit où se tenait Kimiko, quelques instants plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas crié et avait disparu le plus silencieusement du monde.

 _Comme les humains sont fragile_ , pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il allait se plonger dans une profonde réflexion sur la faiblesse (adorable à ses yeux) de ses chers humains quand il entendit un grand cri, suivi dans grincement (moins fort) d'un pauvre distributeur suppliant probablement dans son langage inconnu qu'on le sauve de la mort atroce par destruction qui l'attendait.

Shizu-chan évidemment.

L'informateur soupira en songeant que si lui allait embêter le blond au moment où il était enfin tranquille, l'ex-barman était également très doué pour en faire de même, même si lui c'était totalement involontaire. Izaya jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pile au moment où le distributeur déraciné atteignait une altitude peu usuelle à son espèce. La force de Shizu-chan était vraiment monstrueuse et il avait aussi un fameux lancé, la pauvre machine distributrice dépassait certains immeubles les plus bas.

Lorsqu'Izaya de ce spectacle pour se reconcentrer sur le toit, une idée absolument géniale germa dans son esprit. Un plan machiavélique se forma à toute vitesse dans sa boite crânienne et les quelques neurones de libre qui lui restait le firent éclater d'un grand rire fou. Mais oui ! C'était une idée si géniale qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir eu depuis longtemps.

Il allait poussé Shizu-chan au suicide !

Au bien sûr, il ne le laisserait pas mourir, non, non, non. Il avait trop besoin de distraction pour le laisser disparaître comme ça. Mais ça serait un bon tour à lui jouer. Quelle tête ferait-t-il s'il découvrait que son envie de mourir n'était qu'une manigance soigneusement orchestré par son pire ennemi ? Il en riait d'avance, ça allait être fantastique !

* * *

A quelques rues plus loin, une fois que le distributeur qu'il venait de lancer était redescendu sur Terre (comprenez par là qu'il s'était écrasé sur le bitum et avait éclater en une multitude de canettes er autres composant de ce genre d'appareil), Shizuo Heiwajima sentit son estomac se tordre brusquement. C'était le signe d'un mauvais pressentiment chez lui et ça ne pouvait signifier _qu'une seule_ chose. Izaya, cet horrible petit asticot, avait un nouveau plan, et il risquait fort de déguster !

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, ce premier chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous plu ^^. S'il y a des fautes je m'excuse sincèrement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à bientôt les p'tit anges !**_

 _ **Bisous**_


	2. Début de l'Opération

**_Coucou les p'tits anges me revoilà._**

 ** _Voici le deuxième chapitre et la suite du plan diabolique d'Izaya. Merci pour les abonnements ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens suivent les histoires que l'on écrit ^^_**

 ** _Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Izaya s'était attelé à l'élaboration de son plan machiavélique qu'il avait baptisé « _Opération suicide de Shizu-chan_ ». Mais comme beaucoup de comploteurs machiavéliques avant lui, il s'était heurté au célèbre problème suivant dès qu'il avait décidé de manière définitive de mettre son idée en pratique.

 _Comment faire ?_

Cette épineuse question tournait en boucle de son esprit depuis qu'il s'était levé et s'était installé derrière son bureau. Et depuis, il fixait le vide d'un air très concentré voir inspiré sans faire attention à sa secrétaire Namie qui le regardait d'un air curieux par-dessus ses dossiers. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait à ce point déconcentrer son infernal patron de ses occupations habituelles. On pourrait croire, si on ne connaissait pas un minimum Izaya Orihara, que si pour une fois il cessait d'essayer de pourrir la vie du certain blond ou de mettre un terme celle des autres, ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose. Sauf que le problème était que si Izaya embêtait le blond s'était généralement parce qu'il s'ennuyait car il n'avait aucune autre occupation plus intéressante. Donc si tout à coup, il se mettait à cogiter comme ça, le monde entier pouvait commencer à trembler. Et _surtout_ les habitants d'Ikebukuro.

Mais pour en revenir au principal concerné et à sa passionnante activité, les rouages de son brillant mais pourtant tordu petit cerveau tournait à plein régime, tellement qu'on pouvait facilement voir les petites roues tourner au-dessus de sa tête, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient sous l'effet de la concentration intense qui l'animait. Namie de son côté espérait juste que son cher frère ou elle, n'étaient pas impliqués dans la nouvelle idée saugrenue qu'était en train de concocter l'informateur.

Ce dernier de son côté listait les différentes façons qu'il utilisait pour pousser les gens à mettre fin à leurs jours. Généralement tchatter un peu avec la personne suffisait largement, mais le problème était que Shizuo n'était présent sur aucun forum d'aucune sorte. Même pas sur celui des Dollars, alors que quasiment toute la ville s'y trouvait. Autre problème, Shizu-chan n'avait strictement aucune raison de se suicider !

Il devait avouer que toutes les personnes qu'il avait manipulées jusque-là se trouvaient déjà dans une situation peu enviable (qu'il avait parfois lui-même provoqué, et ça il l'avouait volontiers). Mais Shizu-chan avait une morale à toute épreuve. Après tout, c'était contre lui qu'il s'était le plus acharné. Allant jusqu'à lui faire perdre son travail en l'accusant d'un meurtre. N'importe qui aurait craqué et aurait quitté la ville. N'importe qui, sauf Shizuo apparemment.

Si autrefois ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça que sa distraction préférée soit tenace et reste à porter de main, là ça l'embêtait un peu. Du coup, la question de base revenait, comment faire pour déstabiliser psychologiquement Shizu-chan et ainsi pouvoir le manipuler ?

Et puis, une évidence lui revint en mémoire. Ses plans habituels qui fonctionnaient parfaitement avec ses chers humains, partaient toujours dans tous les sens dès que Shizu-chan se trouvait un temp soit peu impliqué dans ledit plan. C'était systématique et particulièrement énervant, n'avoir aucun contrôle sur les actions du blond était un coup dur pour son ego.

Bon alors, puisque le tchat était à bannir, il devait trouver autre chose. Un peu de diversité et de rénovation dans sa manière de faire ne pouvait après tout pas lui faire de mal. Peut-être trouverait-il d'autres façons plus amusantes de manipuler les humains avec ce nouveau plan ? Décidément, Shizu-chan était un sujet de divertissement et d'occupation inépuisable.

Donc pour influencer une personne, il est vrai qu'il faudrait être proche d'elle. Après tout, ce sont nos proches qui nous inspire le plus, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait alors qu'il trouve un moyen de se rapprocher de Shizu-chan. Mais comment ? Rien que sa vue suffisait au blond pour sombrer dans une rage folle et tout casser autour de lui en essayant de le réduire à l'état de bouillie sanglante à grands renforts de distributeurs. Mais pourtant, on peut difficilement influencer une personne comme Shizuo à distance. Peut-être que s'il faisait assassiner un proche du blond, celui-ci serait plus facilement influençable ? Mais qui ? Son frère ? Non, mauvaise idée. S'il faisait ça, Shizu-chan dédierait sa vie à poursuivre les coupables et leur faire passer de vie à trépas. Et de plus, il n'aurait aucun problème pour deviner que c'était un coup de l'informateur. Pffff….

Décidément Shizu-chan était vraiment découragent parfois.

Peut-être pouvait-il soudoyer quelqu'un pour s'approcher du blond ? Bof, il n'aimait pas avoir recours à des sous-fifres pour ce genre de plans. Ça finissait toujours mal, et le travail était toujours bâclé ou incomplet. Pour que ce plan marche complètement, il devait s'en charger lui-même, mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait toujours pas s'approcher du blond sans devoir esquiver de multiples projectiles divers et variés lancé par l'ex-barman.

Et puis soudainement l'illumination lui vint comme souvent lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une impasse.

Pour mettre ce plan à exécution, il allait devenir quelqu'un d'autre !

Il se retint d'éclater d'un immense rire de désaxé histoire que Namie n'ait pas vent de sa nouvelle idée, mais pourtant, il ne parvint pas à étouffer l'immense sourire qui barra soudainement son visage et qui fit légèrement trembler Namie. Quoiqu'ait été le problème au centre de la grande réflexion de son patron, il venait d'être résolu. Elle priait pour que ni elle ni son frère n'aient été pris dans l'équation qui avait permis de le résoudre.

Le soir même, Izaya se tenait devant le miroir de sa salle de bains et contemplait son reflet en songeant à sa journée. Après avoir décidé qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre pour approcher Shizu-chan, il avait cherché son numéro de téléphone son adresse (parce que contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il ne savait pas où habitait le blond précisément). Et maintenant, il cherchait un moyen de changer suffisamment d'apparence pour que le blond ne le reconnaisse pas.

En passant une main dans sa chevelure sombre en bataille, il songea d'abords qu'il allait se teindre les cheveux. De quelle couleur ? Il n'en savait rien pour le moment mais décida de s'en inquiéter plus tard. Ensuite ses yeux… rougeoyant et possédant une éternelle lueur de défi et de moquerie, ils étaient beaucoup trop reconnaissables. Des lentilles de contact de couleur feraient parfaitement l'affaire. Mais il savait que même ça, ne pourrait faire disparaître cette petite étincelle dans son regard qui était certainement l'une des raisons pourquoi sa seule vue agaçait autant le blond. Il ferma les yeux un moment en se répétant en boucle « _je ne suis pas Izaya, je suis un humain normal, je ne suis pas Izaya, je suis…_ ». Quand il les rouvrit, la lueur avait disparu. Et rien que cela semblait le changer. Après tout, quand on est habitué à voir une personne avec des caractéristiques physique bien précises, dès que celle-ci changent on a l'impression de voir une autre personne. Izaya sourit en songeant que cela était bien à son avantage.

Il remarqua aussi que son sourire habituel non plus ne convenait pas au personnage qu'il avait décidé d'incarner pour duper le blond. Il s'entraîna donc pendant un moment à afficher un doux sourire aussi franc et sincère que possible. Inutile de préciser qu'après deux minutes, il y arrivait parfaitement. Duper les gens était encore et toujours sa spécialité, après tout.

Donc au bout de seulement vingt minutes, Izaya parvenait à aborder une expression faciale de personne équilibrée et gentille voir douce. Rien à voir avec celle de fou sadique sur les bords et totalement dérangé au milieu qu'il abordait habituellement. Le changement était non négligeable encore une ou deux petites modifications au niveau de la couleur et ça serait parfait. Il lui faudrait aussi se trouver un nouveau nom. Bon Dieu, plus ça allait et plus Izaya s'amusait grâce à son pan. Perdant pendant quelques instant son expression de normalité, il éclata d'un grand rire hystérique qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Tout seul. Dans sa salle de bain.

* * *

En ce doux soir, Shizuo travaillait. Enfin…disons qu'il se contentait de suivre Tom en fumant une cigarette et en remontant de temps en temps ses inséparables lunettes de soleil – qui n'avaient actuellement aucune utilité puisqu'il faisait nuit.

Il avait peu de clients à aller visiter aujourd'hui, celui qui suivait serait le dernier de la soirée. Shizuo soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière. Deux s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait croisé Izaya et que celui-ci lui avait (encore) échappé. Mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, il avait passé un excellent jour de congé, où il avait majoritairement dormi et regardé la télé en parfaite sérénité. Un vrai bonheur et aucun asticot brun aux yeux rouges pour le bousiller.

Mais le travail l'avait rattrapé le jour suivant et il en était actuellement à cinq panneaux de signalisation de déraciner en moins de 12heures. Heureusement, ils avaient bientôt fini et il pourrait rentrer. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas besoin d'arracher un énième poteau du béton cette fois.

Même si c'était peut-être difficile à croire pour certain, Shizuo était quelqu'un d'assez positif et optimiste dans l'ensemble de sa vie quotidienne. Et heureusement pour lui, parce qu'avec toutes les calamités que les dieux d'Ikebukuro faisaient pleuvoir sur lui en permanence, il en avait bien besoin. Seulement, ces espoirs étaient rapidement réduits à néant quelques secondes ou minutes après qu'il ait formulé la pensée que _pour une fois_ quelque chose pouvait aller dans un sens bénéfique pour lui. Il en tenait pour preuve le panneau cédez le passage qu'il brandissait devant lui sous les yeux d'un client récalcitrant terrorisé.

La bonne nouvelle fut que le client s'en sortit sans blessure (mais un traumatisme conséquent) et qu'il paya la somme qu'on lui demandait sans discuter. La mauvaise, fut que les espoirs de Shizuo était une nouvelle fois détruit. Pendant un moment, le blond se demanda pourquoi il essayait encore de se rassurer et de s'auto-remonter le moral, si à chaque fois ça foirait ? Mais comme la réponse ne lui tomba pas dessus et qu'il n'aimait pas se creuser la tête pendant des heures, il se contenta de hausser les épaules en songeant qu'il y penserait plus tard (c'est-à-dire jamais) et suivit Tom qui s'engageait dans une ruelle un peu moins éclairée. Shizuo ne faisait pas vraiment attention à leur destination jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix chaleureuse bien connue :

\- Tom-san, Shizuo ! Mangez du sushi ! Il est bon et ne rend pas malade !

Le blond redressa la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec l'immense russe à la peau sombre qui lui tendait un prospectus en souriant de son air chaleureux habituel. L'ex-barman croisa le regard de son patron qui expliqua :

\- J'ai faim, tu veux manger avec moi ? J'offre ma tournée de poisson cru.

\- C'est gentil, répondit Shizuo pas vraiment d'humeur à manger au resto. Mais je veux juste rentrer chez moi là.

\- Comme tu veux, fit Tom qui ne semblait pas déçu de son refus au grand soulagement de Shizuo. A demain.

\- A demain, répondit le blond en agitant vaguement la main par-dessus son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Il marchait dans les rues grouillantes de monde, se frayant sans mal à chemin parmi la foule de salariés ou de lycéens qui rentraient chez eux. Il traversa plusieurs et puis, lassé de recevoir coup de coude sur coup de coude, il se décida à prendre un chemin moins fréquenté.

Cette rue-ci était moins éclairée (lampadaires et ampoules cassés oblige). Et sur son chemin, Shizuo croisa un poteau de signalisation planté dans le sol, vestige de l'une de ses courses-poursuite avec l'autre vermine dans cette même ruelle. Par contre, impossible de se souvenir laquelle. Leur collection de bagarre ne semblait n'avoir aucune fin. Shizuo pressa le pas. Pas qu'il se sente menacé ou en insécurité (personne n'était assez dingue pour l'attaquer. Sauf l'asticot bien entendu) mais cette rue lui rappelait un peu trop bien son manque de self-control de par les nombreuses destructions qu'elle comportait et qui n'avait pas encore été réparés probablement par faute de budget.

Tout était calme jusqu'au moment où il passa devant un immeuble et qu'un poids conséquent le tomba directement sur la tête et les épaules. Sous la surprise, il tomba en arrière au sol et sa boite crânienne heurta brutalement le béton du sol qui sembla se venger de tous les arrachages de d'objets contendants que le blond lui avait infligés jusqu'à maintenant, en lui faisant le plus de mal possible.

Une fois la surprise et le choc passés, Shizuo se retourna pour voir ce qui lui était littéralement tombé dessus. Dans la pénombre de la rue, il ne distingua que vaguement une forme allongée de couleur sombre. Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de constater que cette chose… respirait. Elle était vivante !

S'approchant encore un peu, il se rendit compte que c'était en fait un jeune homme aux cheveux d'une curieuse teinte bleue nuit, qui tremblait, allongé sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Un peu hésitant quant à l'attitude à avoir et le ton à adopter pour s'adresser à une personne qui semblait être tombé du ciel. Il articula un banal « ça va ? » à l'intention du jeune homme qui tiqua à peine. Il finit tout de même par ouvrir les yeux et Shizuo croisa un regard violet qui semblait désespéré. Et puis, le jeune homme se redressa brutalement et commença à lui crier dessus :

\- Non, mais ça va pas ? Vous ne pouvez laisser les gens mourir tranquillement ?

Un peu surprit de ce brutal changement d'attitude, Shizuo ne répondit pas tout de suite au regard furieux quoique toujours triste dans le fond que lui lançait l'inconnu. Puis il fronça les sourcils et répondit sur le même ton que l'étranger :

\- Dis donc, j'vous signale quand même que c'est vous qui m'êtes tombé dessus ! Je n'y suis pour rien. Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de sauter de ce putain de toit ?

\- C'est pas assez évident ? Imbécile ! répondit le bleu.

Le blond ne fit pas attention à l'insulte et regarda le toit du bâtiment. Il était haut. Une chute de là-haut et on ne s'en sortait pas vivant. Il rabaissa son regard vers son vis-à-vis et demanda plus calmement :

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

L'inconnu le fusilla de ses yeux violets et répondit d'un ton défensif :

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

\- Vous m'avez atterrit sur la tête ! J'ai quand même le droit dans connaitre les raisons, non ?

\- Non, répondit l'autre d'un ton sec en se redressant. Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, fit-il en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Mais il fut stoppé en plein élan pas la poigne solide du blond. Le bleu se retourna et lui jeta un regard à mi-chemin entre la méfiance et la mise en garde. Shizuo de son côté, ne s'intéressait pas à cela mais plutôt à l'impulsion qui l'avait conduit à arrêter le jeune homme. Il savait ce qui se passerait s'il le lâchait. Il irait sauter d'un toit plus loin, dans un coin où il serait sûr de ne pas être entraver dans son projet macabre. Et bien qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas le garçon, il n'avait tout de même pas envie qu'il meurt après lui avoir atterrit dessus. Ou en tout cas pas avant d'avoir essayer de le dissuader. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il souhaitait voir morte et c'était Izaya. Et puis, une bonne action fait toujours du bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tira doucement le bleu vers lui pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux et doucement, il demanda :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le suicidaire eut l'air surpris mais il se reprit et répondit d'un ton cinglant :

\- C'est ça votre manière d'aborder les gens ? Si c'est le cas, elle n'est vraiment pas au point, mon vieux. Et depuis quand on se tutoie ?

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment de conseil à me donner dans la matière, répondit Shizuo en se massant la nuque pour appuyer ses dires. Et je te tutoie parce que j'ai envie, voilà tout.

Son vis-à-vis fronça le nez d'un air contrarié et croisa les bras devant lui après s'être dégagé de la poigne du blond. Il le fixa sans rien dire et Shizuo lui trouva soudainement un air de ressemblance avec quelqu'un, mais il n'aurait sur dire qui. Pourtant, il était certain de déjà connaitre cette personne.

\- Et maintenant quoi ? demanda brusquement l'autre brisant le silence un peu lourd qui s'était installé progressivement.

Shizuo n'en savait rien. Mais il n'avait pas envie que le bleu parte maintenant et mette fin à sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas l'explique et décida donc de qualifier ça de réflexe naturel que tout humain aurait eu. Après tout, quand vous savez que quelqu'un veut mourir, vous essayez quand même de l'en dissuader n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, cette réponse lui permettait de contrer la théorie de sa Némésis qui affirmait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre sans raison et inhumain.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ? finit-il par demander encore une fois.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça ne vous regarde pas. Et détrompez-moi si je me trompe, mais ce n'est pas le genre de sujet dont on parle dans la rue.

\- Dans ce cas, allons en discuter ailleurs, répondit Shizuo d'un ton décidé, profitant de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui de distraire un peu le brun de son but premier.

Sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répliquer ou de même penser à le faire, il s'empara de son poignet droit et le tira derrière lui vers les rues animées et colorées qu'il venait de quitter quelques minutes auparavant, abandonnant définitivement l'idée de rentrer tranquillement chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser ce gars mourir, et ce, malgré la mauvaise volonté qu'il mettait en œuvre pour ne pas le suivre et le faire lâcher prise. Mais on ne surnommait pas Heiwajima Shizuo « l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro » pour rien. Le bleuté finit pas abandonner en voyant l'inutilité de ses efforts, ce qui fit sourire discrètement le blond qui le tira encore un peu pour qu'il marche à sa hauteur. Il lui demanda sans lâcher sa main, de peur qu'il parte en courant :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus lui jeta un regard en biais et voyant que le blond ne lâcherait pas l'affaire capitula en lâchant d'un ton passablement excédé :

\- Je m'appelle Nakura Ozaba.

\- Enchanté, Nakura. Moi c'est Shizuo Heiwajima, fit le blond en le trainant presque vers un petit café qui n'avait pas l'air trop plein.

Extérieurement ledit Nakura ne montra rien, si ce n'est une légère grimace de lassitude. Mais intérieurement, Izaya Orihara riait à gorge déployée d'un rire satisfait.

* * *

 ** _Le deuxième chapitre est fini !_**

 ** _S'il y a des fautes ou des phrases pas très française, je m'excuse, mais il y en aura probablement parce que j'avoue avoir eu la flemme de me relire (comme toujours, en fait). J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à vous abonnez (ça fait toujours plaisir) ou me laisser un petit commentaire (ça fait encore plus plaisir et en plus si c'est constructif ça peut permettre d'améliorer une histoire ^^)_**

 ** _Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre trois les p'tits anges ! ^^_**


End file.
